A Brief Encounter Leads To Forever
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Albus Dumbledore went to Hogsmeade on a simple errand but when he bumped into a certain greeneyed witch his life was forever altered. Will he let love pass him by or will he take a chance on winning his true love?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "A Brief Encounter Leads to Forever"  
**Author:** Quill of Minerva and Hogwarts Duo  
**Rating: M** – due to a lemon scent chapters, later on.  
**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, neither of us owns any of the characters, real or fictional. We're just borrowing them from JK Rowling.  
**Summary:** Albus Dumbledore went to Hogsmeade on a simple errand but when he bumped into a certain green-eyed witch his life was forever altered. Will he let love pass him by or will he take a chance on winning his true love?

**A/n: **This story was written a while ago with Ang, from Hogwarts Duo. In later chapters, I will warn you again about the rating as they do contain M+ stuff. This story is here for you to enjoy. Thanks for reading.

**"A Brief Encounter Leads to Forever"**

**Chapter one: Beyond Expectations.**

In the year 1945, both the muggle world and the wizarding world faced their darkest hours together. While muggles were dealing with an evil ruler named Hitler, the wizarding world was dealing with dark forces of their own. Grindelwald has risen to power and had made it his mission to destroy every good and decent thing until he had complete control. From there, everyone was certain that only those who followed him would be allowed to live. However, at least one man had the determination and the raw nerve to stand up for his beliefs and for those too weak or too scared to voice their opinions.

The wizard was not a young man by most accounts. He had celebrated his 105th birthday and had been teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past five years. He had easily gained the respect of his colleagues and those in the Ministry of Magic so it was of no real surprise to anyone when he offered his assistance in whatever capacity they could use him outside of the school.

He had proven himself to be a man of honor and a man of his word so the ministry officials wasted no time in assigning him some of the most important jobs in the field. With each successful mission, he struck critical blows to the evil threatening their world and managed to serve as the head of the resistance movement. No one ever doubted for a moment that he would be able to stop those practicing dark magic but they were all concerned on the toll it might take on him and their world.

After the defeat of Grindelwald at the hands of Albus Dumbledore, the entire wizarding world had been celebrating for days. Word had spread rapidly across the land that the dark wizard had fallen and with it most of his followers had either been captured or killed during the fighting. However, a small band of renegades were still on the loose but the aurors were busy tracking them down and bringing them to justice. Sporadic outbreaks of violence were menacing those who had openly opposed Grindelwald and it was those small pockets of violence that kept the ministry officials busy.

Once he had recovered from his injuries, Albus Dumbledore had returned to his home to finish his healing and slowly he began to venture into the towns for household items or a breath of fresh air. But lately, Albus found it hard to leave his home. His face had been plastered on the cover of every wizarding magazine and newspaper in their known world. His photo had accompanied numerous articles offering the 'truth' behind the defeat or the utterly preposterous notions that it was all a cover-up and that Grindelwald still lived. He had learned long ago to ignore the printed words for the most part because all too often the writer had added something or removed something in the hopes of making their take on the story even more interesting to the readers.

In the first few outings, he had been able to walk the streets of Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade as usual but as word spread and the rumors began to circulate, the story became even more embellished. Along with the renewed interest in every aspect of his life also came those eligible and some not so eligible witches who wanted to express their thanks in person. His home had been flooded with owls at all times of the day and night. At first it was one or two owls a day but as the rumors spread, the number of owls increased by leaps and bounds. He had given up on trying to read and answer them. Most of them were gushing with praise about his looks or his fortunate defeat of the dark lord. Many of them offered proposals of marriage, a relationship or a dinner date and all of them were from women he had never even met.

His latest visit to Hogsmeade had started like all the others recently. He had managed to spend a few quiet moments in the town before a flock of women pressed in upon his personal space demanding time and attention. He knew most of the storeowners well and they offered their assistance in helping him deal with the crowds while in their shops but that did nothing to help him in the streets. He had contemplated owling the various shops for the items he needed but in the end he realized he needed to get out of the house. The walls were beginning to close in around him and the owls were a constant bother.

At first his visit into town had been just like all the others. He had managed to purchase most of the items he needed. The longer he tarried in the village, the larger the throng of witches following him became. He had just one last stop before he could return to the comfort of his home but he had no idea just how important that one stop would be to the rest of his life.

The Minister of Magic had decided to host a celebration ball in honor of Albus' defeat of Grindelwald. The British Prime Minister Churchill, who also happened to be a squib, was to be in attendance and in an effort to make him feel more comfortable, the Minister had asked Albus to wear a muggle tuxedo. Fortunately for him the proprietor of Gladrags Wizardwear was an old friend and he had contacts in muggle London who would be able to assist Albus in obtaining the muggle suit.

As he quickly made his way down the street, Albus was flanked on either side by witches singing his praises and lavishing him with all sorts of compliments. He tried to smile and be polite but he did not want to encourage them or give them anything upon which to build a story for the papers. His patience was growing very thin and his personal space had dwindled to almost nothing as he neared the entrance to the store.

One rather excited witch decided that she was going to make an impression on Albus Dumbledore if it was the last thing she ever did. In a display of emotions, she bolted in front of him, threw her arms around his neck and attempted to kiss him passionately upon the lips. Even through his shocked state of mind, Albus was able to react quickly and push her away with an admonishing look and a few well-chosen words communicating his displeasure.

Now flustered he hurriedly crossed the street to Gladrags and in his haste to enter the safe haven of the shop and leave the menacing women behind him, he failed to see the young witch exiting the establishment. Without a word of warning, they collided…sending the woman off her feet and causing her boxes to crash to the floor, spilling the contents.

At first, all he saw was a bundle of emerald green robes and a pair of shiny black boots among the debris. Then the witch began to stir after having regained her breath. Quickly offering his most sincere apologies, he began to help her collect the items scattered unceremoniously on the floor as the gaggle of women outside laughed and began to disperse. "I am truly sorry, Miss, for any harm I might have caused. I was not watching my step and in my haste to free myself from those women outside, I did not look where I was headed. Please forgive me."

The woman before him was very pleasant when she accepted his apology. She had immediately recognized him as being the transfiguration professor from Hogwarts that had started in her seventh year and the savior of their world. In some small way she felt sorry for him. She had watched him from a distance and had seen the way those horrid women had treated him. Although she had every right to be harsh and upset for him knocking her to the floor, she felt embarrassed and sad for him. Because of his willingness to face evil, he now had to deal with giving up part of his private life to the public. She felt that such an infringement on his personal life was more than anyone should have to bear and she quickly decided that she was not going to be one of those giddy women that had chased him all day.

As she struggled to gather her packages into some sort of order she had to smile a bit at the sight before her. She sat and watched him with amazement as he tried to match the boxes with their appropriate items and it wasn't until he reached for a particular box that contained a special dress that she was snapped from her thoughts.

Minerva McGonagall had been an auror during the dark years and had fought valiantly for the side of goodness and justice but her path had never crossed that of the famous Dumbledore in the fight against Grindelwald. He had taught her transfiguration during her seventh year but obviously she had changed a bit since then so it was not a surprise to her when he did not immediately recognize her.

In her official capacity as an auror, she had been assigned a special duty at the ball. She was to represent the young aurors who had devoted their time and energies to the good fight and as such had helped in tracking down dozens of the dark lord's followers. It was that assignment that had caused her to venture into Gladrags for a special garment. The Minister of Magic had requested that she and a few of her colleagues dress in muggle attire for the evening. And with the help of the owner of this particular shop, she had managed to floo to London, be fitted for her dress, and it had finally arrived. Thus, she had just picked up the dress and was heading home when the accident had occurred.

As Albus Dumbledore picked up the muggle dress from the floor, he was amazed at how beautiful the gown was and how incredibly small the waist looked. He held the garment up and dusted off the small specks that had collected on the hem and before he knew what was happening he was mentally picturing the witch before him wearing this outfit.

The young woman standing before him had a creamy complexion and it appeared to be so very soft to the touch. Her cheeks were a delicate pink, obviously from the embarrassment of the fall and his attempt to apologize. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back, just beyond her shoulders, and it hung in luxurious waves and curls as small whispers of wind blew errant strands about her face. The rosy red lips that enhanced her features looked perfect and he was certain that when she spoke only the sweetest words would fall from them. But the one feature that captivated him was her amazing eyes. Her long, dark eyelashes enhanced the overall beauty of them. The large orbs were the most amazing shade of deep green that Albus had ever seen. He couldn't quite place it but for some strange reason those eyes seemed familiar. It was almost as if he should remember peering at them or having them study him yet he had no recollection of ever seeing this beautiful woman before in his life. He felt confident that he would remember such an attractive witch.

As she kindly took the dress from his possession, she proceeded to fold it neatly away and thanked him for helping her with the boxes. Before he could even think to ask her name, she had exited the establishment and was gone. No longer in the mood for a fitting, Albus apparated back to his home and tried to remember every detail about the striking woman that had literally crashed into his world.

Days passed and the auburn haired wizard had not had a good night's sleep in days. Oh he had slept all night but the woman from the shop had plagued his dreams. He had finally gone in for his fitting and inquired about her identity but because several other witches had been required to dress in muggle attire, the owner of the shop could not be certain of her name. Albus had contemplated asking for a list of the witches who would appear at the ball and who were required to wear muggle clothing but he knew that it was those kinds of stories that the papers loved to print. He could just see the headlines about him head over heels in love for a mystery woman or the woman that got away. No, he would just have to wait patiently for the ball and hope beyond all hope that he would be given the opportunity to speak to her again.

But the dreams did not stop. Each night he drifted off to sleep and each night she appeared. He always replayed the scene from the store and each time he found himself lost in her eyes. He could hear her silky voice and it caused him to smile in his dreams. She had spoken to him with confidence but without the insincerity he had grown accustomed to hearing from almost every unmarried woman in the area. She had not gushed over him or his accomplishments. Instead, she had treated him as any other wizard who had caused an accident and for that he had been grateful.

Maybe that was what had intrigued him more than anything. He had never been the type of man that would do things for the fame and glory yet his deeds and those two words seemed to go hand in hand. Those closest to him knew that he would be famous for the rest of his life and they tried to keep him as humble as possible. Yet, this one woman had managed to do what all the others could not. She had captured his attention merely by being herself and treating him as an equal. No more, no less. Now he could only dream of her and hope that she would attend the wizarding ball. If he could only speak to her once again, he might be able to see a decent night's sleep.

In another part of the wizarding world, Minerva McGonagall was facing a similar battle with her mind. She, too, had replayed the scene from Gladrags Wizardwear over and over in her head. She had noticed the extremely attractive Albus Dumbledore as he strolled about the streets. She had seen the group of fawning women as they had literally and figuratively thrown themselves at him. Minerva had felt embarrassed for all womankind as she watched their displays in broad daylight.

Oh, it wasn't that she was not deeply attracted to Albus Dumbledore. In fact, she had developed a crush on him during the only year he had taught her but those days were over. Instead, she had replaced those girlish feelings with ones of deep admiration for his accomplishments and a sincere appreciation for his strong character and bravery. She liked to think that she was slightly above feelings of love at first sight but when she bumped into him and they had locked eyes, she knew that something had passed between them. She had been drawn into his eyes and she frequently caught herself daydreaming about the handsome man that had knocked her off her feet.

When she closed her eyes she could picture him as plain as the sunshine. His auburn hair and beard had been blown about in the wind and was slightly ruffled. He had a crooked nose. She had read that he had suffered minor injuries during his battle with Grindelwald and she assumed it had been broken then. His large frame was solid, of that she could be certain. His arms were strong yet his hands were so tender when he had helped her to her feet. But the thing she remembered most were his eyes. Those piercing blue eyes that seemed to radiate warmth and create happiness wherever he looked. With that image in mind, she slipped off to sleep and dreamed of her old professor in a brand new way.

As the night of the ball drew closer, both Albus and Minerva thought more and more of each other and their chance meeting in Hogsmeade. To Albus, Minerva was the mystery woman with whom he hoped to speak again. He needed to see her just once more to be certain that it hadn't all been a wonderful dream. He was thankful that he knew the type of dress that she would be wearing. It would help him easily identify her from a distance, before he approached her, only to lose himself in her green pools of life. To Minerva, Albus was the dashing gentleman that all the women wanted, herself included, but that was not taken in by their false attitudes and actions. He had become the man of her dreams for the past week and even though she knew a great deal about him, there was still so much that she did not know. She found herself wishing that he might find her attractive and willing to spend some of his precious time with her instead of the other women. But only time would tell if their dreams would become a reality and the day of the ball was fast approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Take My Breath Away .**

Albus Dumbledore stood back and observed his reflection in the mirror that dominated the far right corner of his master bedroom. He straightened the collar of his crisp white shirt before putting the black tuxedo jacket on. He studied himself closely and smiled. He certainly didn't look his age, though he felt the war had aged him slightly. He fastened a couple of buttons on the jacket and then made sure that his beard and hair looked respectable. After all, he didn't want to show himself up at the ball.

He hoped he would see the somewhat familiar witch he had quite literally bumped into. He knew that she would be attending the ball because of the muggle style dress that had fallen out of the dress box. He also knew that he would recognize her even without the dress because he had been mesmerized by her beautiful deep emerald green eyes. The grandfather clock chimed eight times, indicating to the wise wizard that it was time that he made his way to the ball. He hadn't been looking forward to the ball in the past few weeks but now there seemed to be a reason for him to attend the tiresome event.

He checked his appearance once more before sweeping out of his bedroom and making his way across the grounds belonging to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to a safe apparating site. Within mere seconds Albus had found himself transported to the steps that led to the Ministry of Magic. He slowly made his way up the stone stairs and knocked on the door loudly. The door swung open and Albus came face to face with a butler. Bagnold had obviously tried to make Winston Churchill feel as welcome as she could and if that meant employing witches and wizards to act as hired help then she would do it.

"Professor Dumbledore!" greeted the butler as he welcomed him inside. "If you would be so kind as to follow me, I will lead to where Madame Bagnold and Mr. Churchill are awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you!" replied Albus. "I wonder if you could tell me if the Auror party has arrived yet?"

"They have not arrived as yet Professor!" answered the butler as he showed Albus into a side room where the Minister of Magic was waiting for him.

"Albus!" greeted Bagnold, as she glided over towards him and embraced him briefly. "So glad you could make it. I have someone who wants to meet you and say thank you."

Bagnold led Albus over to a short balding man, who reminded Albus of a muggle bulldog.

"Winston!" said Bagnold

The muggle Prime Minister turned around and looked at Albus. He had a cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Churchill offered his hand and the two men shook. They had crossed paths several times while both the muggle and wizarding wars had been going on but they hadn't had a chance to talk on a personal level. Albus found himself immediately striking up an easy flowing conversation with the man and he also found him to be an intelligent man who had extensive knowledge of the wizarding community. Churchill had been brought up in this environment but was unfortunate to be a squib. As a result, he had chosen to live in the muggle world.

Bagnold interrupted their conversation by announcing that most of the guests had arrived and were awaiting their appearance. The two men followed her out of the small side room and into a large overly decorated room. Banners where hanging from the walls, candles that changed colors floated around the room and there seemed to be hundreds of people waiting as the three distinguished people appeared. They received a loud round of applause as they entered. While Bagnold and Churchill seemed to be enjoying the attention, Albus was not and took a step back so he was behind them both. The applause settled down and Bagnold made a special speech thanking each and every one of them for helping with the efforts to bring the dark lord to his knees and overpowering the dark magic that he had placed on them all.

Albus scanned the room while she was making her speech. He was looking for a certain someone but couldn't see her as the number of people who were in the room seemed to have doubled since he had arrived. He mingled among his fellow witches and wizards and tried to keep away from a particular group of witches, whose main aim in life was to dance with him. Being the gentleman that he was, he didn't have the heart to keep refusing them so he gave in and danced with them dance after dance. It was during one such dance with Amelia Crankworthy that he spotted the very woman he wanted to see.

She was standing at the edge of the dance floor in deep conversation with Alastor Moody, who happened to be a close friend of his. The sight of her took his breath away. She looked beautiful and very enchanting. She was wearing an off the shoulder midnight blue dress that clung to all her womanly features and enhanced her beauty even more. Her ebony black hair was down and had small silver stars intertwined in it. Her green eyes sparkle brightly as she laughed softly at something Alastor had said to her. Albus simply stared in her direction until the dance finally came to an end. He thanked Amelia for the honor of dancing with her and even planted a friendly kiss on her hand before turning and making his way towards Alastor and the remarkable woman. As he made his way over to them, two dancers got in his way and regardless of the direction Albus took they did the same. Albus smiled politely as they apologized profoundly to him for getting in his way but then quickly continued on his original course. When he finally reached the spot, he was disappointed to find that she had disappeared, leaving only Alastor at the edge of the dance floor.

"Albus, old chum!" greeted Alastor "Thank Merlin I have come across someone who despises these events as much as I do!"

"Alastor!" replied Albus coming to a stop beside him. "I take it you're not enjoying the ball!"

"I never enjoy these sort of things," said Alastor taking a swig from his hip bottle "I find the company can be sometimes tiresome, don't you think? At least I had Miss McGonagall to talk to and she hates these events as much as we do Albus. But she has abandoned me."

"Miss McGonagall?" questioned Albus. He knew of the surname because they were quite a high-ranking family in the wizarding community known for their loyalty to the side of light.

"One of my best aurors," explained Alastor. "She was standing beside me just a few moments ago. Hard to miss that one…very beautiful! But don't tell Poppy that, mind you. She would hex me into next week and not bother to heal me."

"How is the delightful Poppy?" asked Albus who remembered Poppy from her school days when she would get herself into all sorts of scraps with her best friends, Xiomara Hooch and Minerva McGonagall. "Minerva!"

"Poppy is in excellent health," answered Alastor with a hint of confusion on his face. "You mentioned the name Minerva!"

"Is your auror Minerva McGonagall?" questioned Albus as a light in his head went on. That was why her eyes had seemed so familiar to him.

"Yes it is Minerva!" replied Alastor as realization hit him "Has she caught your eye?"

"Alastor!" said Albus in surprise.

"Only stating the obvious my dear friend!" replied Alastor "Here she comes now!"

"Alastor!" said Minerva. Her voice was soft and velvety and Albus could just about pick up the soft Scottish accent she spoke with. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"I'm needed over there!" announced Alastor quickly.

Albus watched his long time friend limp over to the other side of the room and started to talk with another auror. Albus could feel her eyes watching him and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He had never been very good at talking to women socially.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" she asked him with a small smile.

"Yes!" he answered.

"You didn't look like you were," she pointed out "especially while you were dancing. You looked like you would rather face Grindelwald than be here."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she clamped her small delicate hands over it and cursed herself for saying such a thing. To her surprise, he merely chuckled and she noticed that his blue eyes twinkled brightly in the soft candlelight.

"I'm not really a dancer," he replied a moment later. "But they want to dance and I oblige!"

"Very noble of you," she answered. "I'm sorry for my earlier comment. Of course you wouldn't want to go through that again."

"Let's not dwell on that," he told her. "Minerva McGonagall, well you certainly have changed!"

"Have I?" she answered with a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"I didn't recognize you the other day when we bumped into one another," he continued. "I did think there was something familiar about you but I couldn't quite put my finger on it till I spoke with Alastor!"

"I suppose I have changed a bit," she answered. "Hazard of the job really."

"I don't think I would call it a hazard!" he told her.

Her eyes caught his briefly before another blush appeared on her face. She quickly peered out on to the dance floor and watched the dancers move to the classical music.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't dance!" she answered with a smile.

"Well it would be a honor to dance with you!" he assured her as he offered her his arm, which she accepted and allowed him to lead her out on to the dance floor.

They stood in front of each other and Albus gingerly placed one hand on her slender waist and pulled her closer. He then took hold of her hand and held it tenderly in his. She took a step closer to him and picked up some of her skirt so she wouldn't get tangled up in it as they danced. Their eyes locked together and they moved subconsciously to the music around them, slipping into their own world where they were the only two people there. They blocked out the people around them as they were consumed with each other.

"McGonagall!" a voice broke into their thoughts and shattered the spell that was between them.

Minerva shook her head and looked in the direction of the voice to see Alastor Moody and the rest of the members of her hit squad looking at her.

"What's happened?" she asked as she let go Albus' hand and took a step away from him.

"Our rogue _Dolor Mortis_ have just caused a explosion near the small village of Saberspelling," explained Alastor. "Our presence is needed to rein those scum in!"

Minerva nodded and went to follow her team members but Albus caught her arm and looked at her with searching eyes.

"Be careful!" he told her.

"I always am!" she answered with a small smile as she leaned in and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Albus watched her sweep off after her fellow aurors and then touched his cheek where she had placed a simple kiss. It was sending a tingling sensation throughout his body and Albus believed himself into be in love for the first time in his long life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I See Only You In The Midst Of Battle**

For Albus Dumbledore time seemed to be at a stand still as she disappeared from sight. He carefully relived the sensation of holding her in his arms as they danced and the simple kiss on the cheek she had given him before being called away. He wondered when he would see her again and wondered what would come of this chance meeting.

His train of thought was interrupted by a firm pat on the back. Albus whirled around with a frown and came face to face with Winston Churchill. The frown on his face quickly disappeared and a friendly smile appeared instead.

"Mr. Churchill!" greeted Albus. "Enjoying the ball?"

"Please, call me Winston. There is no need for such formalities," answered Churchill as he rooted around in his tuxedo pocket and pulled out a cigar. "The ball is a pleasant distraction from what has been going on recently. You seemed to be enjoying yourself!"

"I only attend these events as a courtesy!" said Albus.

"So you danced with that enchanting woman out of courtesy?" questioned Churchill, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well erm...well I do make an exception now and then!" replied Albus, who was trying to fight a blush that was threatening to appear on his soft pale cheeks.

"I think I would make an exception when it came to her," said Churchill with a smile. "Shall we go out to the balcony? I can't hear myself think in here."

The two men made their way out to the balcony and were relived to be away from the crowd and the noise. Churchill pulled another cigar out of his pocket and offered it to Albus, who politely declined.

"Very wise of you," said Churchill as he lit his cigar. "Nasty habit if I do say so myself!"

Albus surveyed the view from the balcony but his mind couldn't have been further away. He was thinking about the auror mission and about one in particular. He hoped that they would be safe and that they returned soon unharmed.

"So who is she?" asked Churchill, as he leaned against the balcony and took another puff of his cigar.

"Minerva McGonagall!" answered Albus with a small smile. "She is an auror with the Alpha Hit Squad."

"Led by Alastor Moody," said Churchill with a nod of approval. "Fine man with a fine team. They were extremely helpful to me during our war. Though they would not involve themselves too much. She is the only woman in the squad isn't she?"

"The first and only woman Alastor has allowed in the group, or so I am led to believe," answered Albus.

"You're quite taken with her!" pointed out Churchill.

"Is it that obvious?" questioned Albus with a sigh.

"It's in your eyes," observed Churchill. "Of course I don't know you well enough to say this but it's written as clear as day in them."

"I have never really felt like this before," admitted Albus. "It's very strange and is unknown territory for me."

"Come now man," said Churchill straightening up. "You've faced Grindelwald alone. Don't tell me that you can't face a woman!"

"I may be old in years Winston," admitted Albus "but I am still beginner when it comes to the opposite sex. Ever since news spread about Grindelwald's downfall, I have become the most eligible bachelor. I have lost count of the number of wedding proposals I have received. I don't like the attention and it makes me feel uncomfortable. Minerva is the only woman who hasn't thrown herself at my feet. She seems to see me as a person, not as the wizard who saved our world."

"Ah Albus," said Winston patting him on the shoulder "I can see that you do not enjoy the attention. But I urge you not the let this Miss McGonagall slip through those long fingers of yours. People can wait a lifetime and still not find what you may have with her. No one should be alone Albus!"

"There you both are!" exclaimed Bagnold as she swept out on the balcony. "I have been looking for you both for some time. What are you doing out here when you could be celebrating in there?"

Bagnold came to a stop in front of the two men. Her robes continued to sway in the light breeze.

"What brings you out here?" she questioned again with a hint of annoyance.

"We are discussing women!" answered Winston as he pulled out another cigar.

"I fear, Winston, that Albus may not be the best man to speak to of such matters!" answered Bagnold with a lighthearted laugh "A life long bachelor!"

Albus looked away from Bagnold and peered out over the dimly lit grounds of the ministry. He wasn't a huge admirer of Bagnold, though he could not fault her for how she ran the ministry. She just spoke before thinking at times. Winston noticed the tense atmosphere that had arisen around them and took a long drag of his cigar.

"You're not married either are you, Miss Bagnold?" said Churchill.

"Well no," answered Bagnold honestly. "I chose that way of life for me. I didn't mean to imply anything Albus!"

"Quite alright!" answered Albus.

Luckily for the three, the tense feeling disappeared when an owl flew overhead and landed on the Minister's shoulder. Bagnold untied the roll of parchment from the large snowy owls' leg and opened it. She scanned the letter and let out a gasp.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as she read the letter again to make sure that she was reading it right.

Both men were looking at her curiously and were waiting for some explanation. Bagnold felt their eyes upon her and she looked up and met their questioning eyes. She handed the letter to Albus, who held it so both he and Churchill could read the contents of it.

_Bagnold, _

_Do not allow any Auror Groups to attend any call outs tonight, till further notice. Intelligence has informed us of traps being set up by the rogue followers of Grindelwald and we cannot risk our teams till it has been established that the attacks are real. _

_Marcus McTavish _

Albus peered up from the letter. His heart was pumping fast and he could feel his blood rushing around his body. He screwed up the letter and threw it to the ground.

"The Alpha Hit Squad has gone to attend to a situation," said Albus. "It could be a trap!"

"I'll gather a team together," announced Bagnold. "I do hope that they are okay. They are my best team."

"I want to come along!" voiced Albus as he transfigured his tuxedo into his usual wear, deep purple robes with a gold trim.

"Very well Dumbledore," agreed Bagnold. "I have things to attend to Winston. I am sorry that it must end like this."

"I understand," replied Churchill who grabbed Albus' sleeve before her had chance to follow Bagnold inside. "Albus think with you head and once she is safe, think with your heart!"

"Thank you Winston!" said Albus with a smile before rushing from the balcony.

When Albus caught up with Bagnold, he found that she had assembled a small team of aurors who all looked ready for action. That came as no surprise to Albus as he knew that the aurors always looked after their own. Bagnold explained to them where Moody's team had gone and told them to be careful and to assess the situation before rushing in with wands firing. Albus, and the group of eight aurors, apparated to the spot and looked around searching for their fellow aurors. The scene before them was of destruction. Trees were on fire and the air was tainted with the smell of blood and burning skin. They moved forward slowly with their wands at the ready. They couldn't see anyone, not even the _Dolor Mortis_. Albus felt a sick feeling in his stomach as they moved forward. They were nearing the top of a hill when they heard shouting.

"Stick together team," cried a familiar Scottish voice that seemed to have become stronger and hardened. "Wands at the ready! Cast at will!"

Albus peered over the top of the hill to see that the Alpha squad was surrounded by a group of masked witches and wizards. Albus could make out Minerva, who was standing at the front of the small group of aurors with her wand pointing out at their attackers. The group of aurors stood in a small circle, their backs to each other. Albus could see that they were covering a fallen member of their group. A flash of bright purple flew towards Minerva and she quickly blocked the spell and sent a stream of yellow towards the masked wizard that had attacked her. Suddenly spells exploded backwards and forwards between the two sides, with the dark forces pushing forward. Albus watched as Minerva stood her ground and he admired her for that. He could hear her encouraging her team members.

"Professor Dumbledore!" came a voice from his right side. "We are going to attack in a circle formation. They won't be expecting backup. You're with me and Fletcher."

"Let's go!" said Albus as he crept forward.

As they crept up on the dark forces, they could see that several members had fallen and that the fighting was fierce. Albus dodged a jet of green light that was heading towards him and he pointed his wand at the group. He waited anxiously for the signal, which was to be given once they were all in position. The back up team joined their fellow aurors in attack mode, catching the dark army completely unaware. The Alpha Hit Squad began to push forward and soon the two ministry teams were joined and fighting side by side.

Albus lost sight of Minerva as the battle raged. Spells were being thrown around the field and bodies fell to the grass. A flash of green and black caught his attention and he noticed that Minerva had been tackled to the ground by one of the masked wizards. He didn't see what happened after that because he became engaged in a one to one battle with Grindelwald's former deputy, who was just as powerful as his former master and who bore a grudge against Albus for killing his master.

Albus fought bitterly with Andrew McFadden. He could feel his body weakening with ever spell cast and he still wasn't back to full strength after dealing with Grindelwald. And it was showing. Albus was bleeding heavily from deep wounds that had been inflicted on him by McFadden. But he kept going because he could see that McFadden was also weakening. The men were unaware of the battle going on around them. They were locked in combat and nothing else seemed to matter. The rest of the aurors had managed to overpower the rest of the _Dolor Mortis_ and were dealing with them as Minerva stared in horror at the scene in front of her. She could tell that both men were weakening and she was looking for some way to help Albus. However, she couldn't cast any spells because the two men were fighting too closely and she may hit Albus.

Minerva could taste the metallic taste of her own blood in her mouth. She had sustained minor cuts and knew that she would be very bruised. Her emerald green robes were ripped and parts of her skin were exposed to the air. She kept her wand at the ready as she watched for the chance to join in the fight. Her chance came when McFadden stumbled to the ground. She swept forward and stood beside a weakened Albus as she fired a series of stunning spells at McFadden. Most of them were deflected but several got through his defenses. She cast again hoping to put a stop to him but as she did this, she failed to notice that a jet of red light was fired towards Albus, who wasn't prepared for it. McFadden stiffened up and his wand fell to the floor beside him as the spell hit Albus squarely in the chest. Minerva turned to look at Albus who was clutching his chest and gasping for air. He fell to the ground like a leaf falling from a branch. Minerva immediately dropped by his side, propping his head up on her lap and brushing a strand of auburn hair from his face as she called for assistance.

"Albus!" she said forcefully "Come on stay with us! This isn't you time to go!"

Albus tried to keep his eyes open. He locked eyes with her and tried to smile but he was so tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't stay awake no matter how much he wanted to. As his eyes closed, he heard her call out his name in desperation. He tried to reply but everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Let the Healing Begin.**

Minerva sat in a darkened room, lit only by the few candles she permitted to invade her bedchamber. She watched the slow rise and fall of the handsome wizard lying unconscious in her large bed and sighed. She had to admit that she had always found him extremely attractive and never in her dreams did she imagine that she would find him in her bed. But the circumstances were not happy ones.

After Albus had fallen and blacked out, Minerva and the remaining aurors were left with some difficult decisions. Already the news had spread of the attack and reporters from all over the wizarding world had started to descend on the scene, seeking interviews and bits of information to sensationalize. Minerva knew that if word spread of Albus' state of health, more attacks would be imminent. Not to mention the fact that he would no longer be able to recuperate in peace.

"I know the perfect place to take him. I have some medical training and no one will even suspect where he's mending. If we need supplies or additional help, I will not hesitate to send an owl to headquarters or to the Minister of Magic." Without wasting another moment, Minerva had turned his pocket watch into a suitable portkey and they were immediately transported to her private home in the highlands of Scotland.

Days had passed since their arrival and as much as she tried, Minerva could not get him to fully wake. His eyes had fluttered and she had heard him mumbling but other than that he had not stirred. Every hour on the hour, she cast a diagnostic spell on his sleeping form and was encouraged by the internal healing. As was her ritual, in the evenings, she took a damp cloth and attempted to refresh his body, hoping to make him more comfortable and maybe even cause him to wake.

Taking the soft cloth and dipping it in the warm water, Minerva took the dampened cloth and wiped his smooth brow and face. Tenderly, she washed his face, neck and ears, taking time to smooth away the errant strands of hair that seemed to always get in her way. She smiled a bit as she gently ran the cloth over his lips to keep them moist. Whenever the cloth would touch them, he would mumble something incoherent and part his lips. Silently, she wondered if he was dreaming of someone or if it was merely a reaction based on her comforting touch.

Next she would focus her attentions on his arms and hands. And every time she held his large hands within her own dainty ones, a tingling sensation ran through her body. She had never felt this kind of sensation before and was unsure if it was magic radiating from his fingertips or something more. Brushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, she scolded herself for even thinking such a thing. He had only danced with her once and that probably meant nothing to him. But to her, it had meant more.

As she lovingly ministered to each of his hands, she thought back over the times she had sat quietly in his class. She had listened intently to each and every syllable as it fell from his lips and found herself trying to memorize the way he spoke and how fascinating he truly was. Then when she had been fortunate enough to bump into him in Hogsmeade, she noticed that her feelings, once buried, had resurfaced. In some ways, she felt like a schoolgirl with a crush all over again.

In her mind, Minerva thought back to the incident in Hogsmeade and how dozens of women had been throwing themselves at him. But for all of their efforts, he had not given them a second glance. Even at the ball, when those beautiful ladies had begged him to dance he had vehemently denied them. Yet, he specifically asked her to dance with him. Thinking back on it, she blushed at the memory of being held in his arms as he gracefully guided them around the dance floor. It was that set of memories that made her wonder what might have happened had she not been called away on duty.

With her task accomplished, Minerva banished the bowl of water to the nearby bathroom and once again settled herself down for a long night. For two nights previous, Albus had battled a high fever. And each night, she had cast a cooling charm on him to keep him as comfortable as possible but that was not a solution to the problem. She hoped that tonight would be the night that his fever broke for good and that would offer hope that he would be awake soon.

Deep in sleep, Minerva dreamed of the night of the ball. Albus looked extremely dashing in his muggle tuxedo and as he twirled her around the room, his eyes held a warmth that she had never seen before, from anyone. As the dance ended, he led her to the balcony where he took her in his arms. His eyes seemed to mirror the stars as they twinkled and she felt a rush of excitement wash over her body as she realized that he was about to kiss her.

Closing her eyes in her dreams, she could feel the incredibly soft lips of Albus Dumbledore as his mouth covered hers. Reaching around his neck, she laced her hands through his silky hair and allowed her fingers to lightly caress a particularly sensitive spot at the base of his neck. His response was an incredibly deep moan that sent shivers from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

With a jolt, Minerva shot up from the chair. The moan had been real and it was indeed coming from Albus! She lit one small candle beside the bed and sat down beside him to see if he was awake. His eyes were still closed, yet he was saying things that made no sense to her at all.

At first his words were mumbled as they had been for days and then one by one she seemed to be able to pick out phrases or single words that, when put together, formed no coherent thought pattern. She noticed that he seemed relaxed and not in any pain, which was a great relief. Leaning closer to his face, she was able to make out one particular string of words as they fell from his lips.

"Yes…I want…Mmmmm…Ohhhh… I need…" Minerva was slightly taken back by the words coming from his mouth. What did he need or want? How could she possibly help him if he refused to wake? She thought that he might still be in a fevered state so she quickly brought her hand up to his cheek to check. That was how it had all started.

Sensing her gentle touch, Albus turned his head and lightly kissed the palm of her hand, allowing his tongue to swirl a small pattern. Minerva tried to pull her hand away but he caught it with his. He slightly opened his eyes and saw that she had closed hers as he used his warm tongue to trace a path along the pulsing vein in her wrist that told of her excited state.

Once again, Minerva tried to pull away from him, knowing that he was probably not thinking clearly but her body screamed for her to stop fighting his advances. When he had taken one of her fingers into his mouth and begin to gently pull on it, she practically melted where she sat. Drawing her even closer, Albus used his reserved strength to pull her body on top of his as he hungrily sought her mouth with his own.

No longer able or willing to deny her body's reaction, Minerva welcomed his tongue into her mouth as he took his time in exploring every inch of it. She heard herself stifle a moan of pleasure as his hands began to rub firmly against her thin nightwear, causing every bit of her flustered body to ache for more of his touch.

Without realizing what was happening around her, Minerva had given into her desires to have this man want her. His hands slipped skillfully underneath the nightshirt she wore and he began to graze her skin with his fingertips, causing her to arch her back in response to his touch. In her mind, she knew that what was happening between them was wrong, especially since he was not even awake yet the more she tried to pull away, the more he pulled her to him. That act alone caused her body to react of its' own will and encourage him for more touches.

His kisses were like none she had ever received in her life. He was most assuredly an amazing and highly skilled lover. A fact that she would like to explore at greater length one day, but today should not be that day. Lost in the moment, she failed to notice that his hands had moved from the small of her back to her sides. And in one slight move of his hand, they simultaneously released moans of delight and excitement as he began to gently massage her breast.

Knowing that he would never remember this wonderful happening, Minerva forced herself to pull away from him. Her body cried at the loss of his hands roaming over her and she peered into his flushed face to see that his eyes were wide open and radiating an emotion almost too good to believe.

"Albus, you're awake! What happened here…I…you…" He placed a slender finger across her lips to silence her.

"Minerva, it is I who should apologize. I was dreaming of you and the next thing I knew, my dreams had turned into this reality. I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable or…"

"Wait! You were dreaming of me? I heard you mumble in your sleep and I thought you were hurt or fevered so I leaned over to check on you. That's when it all began."

Albus' cheeks were already a bright shade of red from the excited state of his body so the embarrassment he felt blended in well. "I was, indeed, dreaming of you or maybe I should say the both of us…together. I have dreamed of you every night since we bumped into each other in Hogsmeade and tonight I was able to taste your kisses. I did not realize how real they were." He tentatively reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. Remembering the feel of that very same hand on other parts of her body, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

Albus took that as a sign of encouragement so he shifted slightly in the bed and pulled her gently down towards him. Instead of brushing his lips against hers, he moved so that he could nuzzle into her neck, particularly the hollow of it where her pulse raced with every beat of her heart. He moaned as he felt her relax against his strong frame and allowed his hands to begin their wonderful exploration of her amazing body hidden beneath the thin material.

Continuing his assault on her neck and ears, Minerva pulled back from him once more. "Albus, we must stop. You are not well and…mmmm…you are…not…thinking clearly."

"Minerva, I assure you I am in complete control of my body and mind. If you do not wish to continue, I will certainly abide by your wishes. But if it is me that concerns you, let me assure you, I am willing and able to finish what I started."

Needing no other assurances from him, Minerva pressed her body firmly against his as she seductively began to tug at his ear with her lips and tongue. This time, when his hand reached the side of her breast, she moaned again and moved to grant him complete access to her slender frame. With a wave of his hand, Albus shocked her. He used his highly developed ability of wandless magic to remove all clothing and bedding barriers that separated them as he pinned her beneath him.

At first, she was still concerned for his health but the more he touched her, the longer he kissed her, the more he moved against her, she knew that he was in complete control of everything. His gentle lips wrapped around one of her firm nipples and pulled at it while he lovingly stroked the sides of her body in reverence.

She cried out in pleasure as they both explored the other's body. She took her time in teasing him, first with her hands then her mouth and tongue. He had never felt more alive or more passionate as he did when she gave herself to him. He wanted to make love to her forever and yet he needed to feel the release that he new would happen soon enough. But his main concern was to make sure that she was utterly satisfied in every possible way. As her moans increased and her breathing became even more ragged than even he dreamed possible, he joined them and they both gasped at the exquisite feel of it.

Riding the waves of passion was not a new experience to either of them but this felt so much better than anything they had ever encountered. Their bodies seemed to be in perfect harmony as they made love without any reservations or inhibitions. When they reached the point of release, they were pleasantly surprised that it happened simultaneously. Snuggling as close as possible to this remarkable man, they did not stop their tender touches and strokes until sleep had almost claimed them both. Minerva heard him mumble one last sentence before she succumbed to sleep.

"I love you, Minerva McGonagall."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Souls that are bound to last a lifetime.**

"Will you stop pacing like that?" ordered Poppy Pomfrey as she watched her friend wear a path up and down the bedroom, fiddling with her delicate hands. "You're making me feel ill."

Minerva McGonagall came to an abrupt stop and whirled around to look at the medi- witch who was sitting on her bed. Minerva let her hands drop to her sides before joining Poppy on the bed.

"I have never felt this nervous in my life Poppy," said Minerva. "What if I trip over my dress and fall flat on my face. How could I ever show my face in public again?"

"Minerva," sighed Poppy with amusement "you're being a tad dramatic don't you think."

"No, I don't think," replied Minerva "I'm too nervous to think rationally!"

"Well I need to go and have a bath so that I can get ready," announced Poppy as she got to her feet. "I'll be an hour and when I come back, I want to see that you've had a nice long relaxing bath before we make a start on preparing for the big day. Oh I'm so excited Min!"

"How can you be so calm?" sighed Minerva

"I've already done it so I know it's not all scary," replied Poppy as she made her way out of the bedroom. "I'll be back in an hour Miss McGonagall!"

Minerva threw herself against her bed and closed her eyes. It had been nine months since she had heard the three words that struck a cord in her heart. And now, today, she was to marry the man of her dreams…Albus Dumbledore. Six months after she had taken him back to her small but welcoming home, he had dropped down on one knee and asked her to be wife. She didn't need time to think about it because she knew that they were meant to be together. She had accepted his proposal and made him the happiest man in the world. His blues eyes had twinkled brighter than ever before and the ring that he had slipped on her finger was divine. The engagement ring had been in the Dumbledore family for many years and was handed down to the oldest son. Originally, the ring would have been passed down to Albus' older brother Thesus, but sadly he had not lived past fifteen so the ring came to Albus.

Minerva opened her eyes and looked at the elegant ring that was on her ring finger of her left hand. It was a simple white gold band with a diamond in the center that was surrounded by two small shining emeralds. Minerva remembered her mother's reaction when she told them that she was to be married after courting the gentleman for six months. Her mother sat down in her chair and proceeded to cry. Minerva had been alarmed to see her mother in such an emotional state and wondered if she had accepted Albus too soon. But her mother soon put her fears at rest when she looked up and smiled through her tears and gave them her blessing.

Maxim McGonagall, Minerva's beloved father had taken more convincing. He had demanded that Albus come to the house so that he could give him the once over. No matter how many questions were fired at Albus, her beloved remained collected. Maxim had been pleased by Minerva's suitor and finally gave them the blessing of Minerva's parents but not before warning Albus that if he ever hurt his daughter then he would face the wrath of a disgruntled McGonagall.

She smiled to herself as she sat up on her bed and reached across for the red rose that Albus had placed on her pillow that morning without her knowing. It was a beautiful white rose that had the edges of the petals dyed red. Minerva brought the rose up to her nose and smelled it. It held a fragrance like sherbet lemons and after closer inspection she found that a sherbet lemon had been placed in the center of the rose where the bud usually was. Happy laughter consumed Minerva as she made her way to the bathroom to bathe before Poppy returned to do her hair.

Two and a half hours later, Minerva stood in front of the full-length mirror with a shocked expression on her face. She couldn't believe that the person staring back at her from the mirror was herself. She wore a long, fitted off the shoulder ivory colored dress that clung to her womanly curves. Small diamonds were sewn in at the hem of her long Tudor style sleeves and at the hem of the dress. Her long ebony colored hair was down and had strings of small diamonds interwoven between the lush thick strands of hair. Poppy placed a small diamond tiara on Minerva's head and helped with the veil. Poppy couldn't help but be struck by Minerva's beauty. She had known this woman for almost all her life and never really paid much attention to her physical appearance.

"Oh Minerva," exclaimed Poppy dreamily "you're going to blow Albus away when he sees you."

"So you think I'll do?" said Minerva softly.

"Oh yes," replied Poppy with a smile as she handed Minerva her bouquet of lilies and ivy. "Come on, let's go and get your dad. He is as nervous as you are."

The glass of firewhiskey that Maxim McGonagall had been holding before his daughter entered the room, fell to the floor and smashed into tiny pieces.

"Oh my wee Scottish rose!" exclaimed Maxim with tears of pride sparkling clearly in his dark green eyes. "Words cannot describe the beauty I see before me."

"Oh Papa," said Minerva who was trying to fight back her tears as her father embraced her and held her close.

"You make me so proud petal," said Maxim as he kissed her daughter on the cheek lovingly. "Today is very hard for me. I have to give my daughter away but I happy to give you away to a man who adores and loves you."

"I will always be your daughter!" said Minerva.

"Aye you will," replied Maxim. "No one can take that from me, though when you used to cry at the top of your lungs when you were a wee child, I did think about it."

"What?" cried Minerva in distress.

"Only joking petal," answered Maxim with a laugh. "Come let's get you married."

Maxim linked his daughter's arm through his own and led her out of the small cottage that stood on the Dumbledore estate. Minerva gasped in shock when she saw what was waiting for them. She eyed the three hippogriffs with uncertainty before chuckling to herself. She realized suddenly who had probably sent them. Minerva dipped herself into a curtsey and waited for an acceptance from one of the creatures. She didn't have to wait long because a silver and black hippogriff stepped forward and bowed. Minerva sat side saddled on the creature and waited for her father and Poppy to mount their magical creatures.

"Well this is certainly different!" said Poppy.

"I believe we have Aberforth to thank for this means of travel," replied Minerva with amusement.

"They are safe aren't they?" asked Maxim who was holding on for dear life.

"As long as you don't insult them," answered Minerva who looked over her shoulder at her father who was looking somewhat pale.

The three hippogriffs trotted off in the direction of the small family parish where Minerva and Albus were to be married. Many marriages had happened in this parish and she had fallen in love with it as soon as she had seen it. As they neared the small church, Minerva felt butterflies in her stomach and a sick feeling in the back of her throat. Her father helped her down from the hippogriff and she gently patted the creature tenderly before curtseying again.

"Ready my wee girl?" asked Maxim.

"Yes!" answered Minerva with a small nod as she held on to her father's arm tightly, as Poppy entered the parish first.

Minerva heard the wedding march playing on the small organ inside the church and her butterflies increased. She felt a gentle pull on her arm as her father led her in. There was a small gathering of their closest family and friends inside waiting for the bride to arrive. Minerva could see Winston Churchill among the small gathering and he smiled at her warmly as she passed him.

Albus Dumbledore turned around and caught the eyes of his future wife. He was blown away by her beauty and grace as she swept down the aisle towards him. Albus could see the pride glowing in her father's eyes as he handed his beloved daughter over to him. He nodded his head to Albus before joining his wife in the front row.

Albus and Minerva locked hands and stared at each other as the ceremony began. Their personal vows were exchanged and the rings were exchanged before the binding charm was placed on them by Armando Dippet. A bright light filled the room as two hearts and two souls became one and once the light had disappeared Albus was able to kiss his love for the first time since they were married. He heard her moan with delight as he deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth before pulling away and cradling her face in his hands.

"You've made me the happiest man alive," he told her as his thumb brushed against her cheekbone.

"I love you," she answered with a smile.

"I love you as well Mrs. Dumbledore!" he replied.

"Oh I like the sound of that," she commented before placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Come on put each other down," cried Aberforth. "You've got the wedding night to do all that. Now we eat, drink and be merry!"

Albus smiled brightly as he clasped Minerva's hand within his own and walked down the aisle, as they walked out of the parish they were met with claps, cries of joy and little pieces of paper that littered the skies above them. The happy couple were led over to an outdoor reception area, where there were long tables set out with food as well as balloons, banners and many other things that wished the new married couple luck.

Minerva and Albus shared the first dance of the celebrations while everyone watched them and discussed what a handsome couple they made. The party was soon in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves, especially Aberforth, who was trying to get Ministry backing for his goats. Bagnold politely told him that she was not there to discuss business but to celebrate a marriage. The hours seemed to fly by and before they knew it, Albus and Minerva had been married for four hours. Minerva looked across at her husband and smiled softly. He looked just as dashing in a tuxedo as he had that night at the ministry ball.

"My love," said Albus as he reached for her hand "are you okay?"

"I couldn't be better Albus," she replied. "I am just overwhelmed."

Dusk was falling over the wedding party and soon Minerva and Albus were bidding their guests goodbye and goodnight. The only people remaining were Albus' elderly father and his brother, who were making their way back up to the main house.

"I welcome you to our family my dearest Minerva," said Albus' father before placing a kiss on her cheek and squeezing her hand. "I couldn't have wished to see my son happier. Thank you."

Minerva watched as Aberforth helped his father up the stairs and was surprised to see him bounce back out of the house.

"Enjoy the wedding night," he cried as he waved his hands around in the air. "They say it all goes down hill after that!" Aberforth cried.

"Aberforth!" scolded Albus playfully, before placing his arms around Minerva's slender waist.

Aberforth dashed back inside and Minerva went to follow him but Albus grabbed her arms gently and led her away from the house.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the summer house," answered Albus as he leaned forward and kissed her temple. "Another family tradition."

"So are you going to tell me about this tradition?" questioned Minerva.

"We spend the night in the summer house, with the stars above us and water surrounding us. It's a very romantic spot my love," he told her as he helped her into a small boat.

Minerva didn't say anything as Albus rowed the boat out into the middle of the lake, until they reached a small island that she hadn't known was there. He helped her out of the boat and led her towards the summer house. He pushed to door open and let her look around first. He was delighted when he heard a happy gasp escape from his wife's lips. Minerva was about to take a step into the cottage but Albus stopped her.

"Wait!" he said as he scooped her up into his arms with ease.

"Albus!" said Minerva as she laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold my beloved wife," he answered. "A muggle tradition."

He carried her into the summer house and used his foot to shut the door behind them. He whirled her around in his arms before placing her back down on the floor and kissing her passionately as his arms wrapped around her and brought her closer to him. The kiss was intense and deep; they lost all sense of time and placement as their lips danced together in a lovers' kiss. They pulled back from each other and looked at each other intently, neither of them believing that they were actually husband and wife, that they were bound together for life.

Minerva looked around the small summer house and her green eyes fell upon the huge king sized four poster bed that dominated the other side of the house. She could make out its' crisp white satin sheets and the red rose petals that had been sprinkled on them. Surrounding the bed there were dozens of candles and the scent of lavender filled the room. On the table beside the bed, Minerva noticed a bottle of chilled champagne and a pullet of large juicy looking strawberries.

"Oh Albus," she exclaimed softly "this is truly wonderful!"

"Only the best for you my love," he whispered in her ear before letting his tongue tease her ear lobe. That simple touch caused tingling sensations to shoot through her body.

"Ohhhhhhh" she moaned softly.

"My dearest," said Albus seductively "do you think we may be more comfortable on the bed?"

"I believe that you are right!" she replied as she led him over to the bed.

They stood beside the bed, their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed again. This time the kiss was slow and sensual as they let their hands explore their clothed bodies. Albus ran his hands up and down her back causing her to arch into his body. Minerva ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms and she playfully nibbled on his lower lip.

The kiss became deeper as Albus gently pushed Minerva down on to the bed amongst the rose petals, their lips never breaking contact as they tumbled down with Albus pinning Minerva beneath him. He broke the kiss and looked down at his wife then reached across and picked up a strawberry, which he used to trace the outline of her swollen lips. He smiled at her before nibbling on the strawberry himself and pushing it into her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm!" she said as she licked her lips.

Albus captured her lips again with his, while the kiss progressed. Minerva unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket and began to unbutton his crisp white shirt. Albus gasped as he felt her hands run over his newly exposed chest and he gasped even louder as she managed to wiggled down underneath him so her tongue could caress his chest as well.

"Oh my darling," he managed to say before he felt her tongue encircle his nipple and gently tug on it.

He rolled off her and reached across for the champagne glasses, which were already filled. He popped a strawberry in each glass and handed one to Minerva.

"To my beautiful wife and to all the wonderful years that lay before us," he said as he clinked his glass against hers.

"To my husband, to all the happy years together that lay before us and to our children which we may want in the future." she replied.

"Children?" questioned Albus.

"Oh!" said Minerva nervously. "Don't you want any children?"

"I would love children with you Minerva," he told her. "Come here darling."

She moved across into his arms and laid her hands on his bare chest as she kissed him lightly on the neck. She felt his hands move over the zipper that was keeping her dress on her small, delicate frame. He unzipped the dress and she moaned slightly as she felt his fingers graze against her back. He then used both of his hands to slip the dress off her shoulders revealing the silk camisole she wore beneath. He let his lips trail tender kisses along her shoulder and up her neck before catching her lips again. Minerva kneeled up and managed to slip out of her wedding dress and nudged it off the bed with her foot.

She pushed his tuxedo jacket and shirt off his shoulders and reached down to unzip his trousers. Albus helped her with his zipper and soon the pants too lay discarded on the floor along with the full glasses of champagne and Minerva's wedding dress.

Albus pushed Minerva down on the bed again and kneeled over her, his eyes drinking in the sight of the woman beneath him. He lets his hands caress her body through the silk material and he watched as she closed her eyes and relished his touch. He let his fingers wander down her body till they reached her thigh where he let his hand slip between her legs and gently teased her with his fingers as she pressed up against him.

Minerva reached up and fiddled with his long hair, running her fingers through his hair and letting her finger linger at a spot, which she knew had an effect on her husband. He moaned as her finger began to tickle the back of his head and he returned the favor by letting a long finger slip inside. She held on to him as he moved the finger around inside her causing her to moan with pleasure. She let her hands wander down his body and she let one hand enter his underwear where she came into contact with his desire for her. She let her fingers caress him and took delight in hearing the effect it had on him.

Their lips locked again as Albus somehow managed to release Minerva from her silk gown .He let his hand cup her breast and two his fingers played with her nipple as it hardened under his touch. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him pay attention to her breasts and she pushed his underwear down over his hips and began to tease the tip of his desire with her fingers.

"Oh goddess!" he moaned as her fingers made contact with him. "I love you so much, Minerva."

"Albus," she whispered softly as she looked up into his eyes that were full of love and desire, "make love with me darling!"

Albus didn't need to be told again as he settled down between her legs and pushed himself inside her, both gasping as they joined for the first time as husband and wife. Their lovemaking was slow and full of kisses. They wanted to remember this night forever and wanted to take their time before bringing each other into ecstasy. They moved together in unison with their eyes locked and their movements grew faster as they neared their release. Hungry kisses were lavished upon one another, their breathing became heavier and deeper as they lost control of their bodies and exploded together.

They held on to each other as electric currents poured through their aroused bodies and they collapsed together on the bed. Minerva curled up against his body and let her hands slowly stroke his chest as she caught her breath and let her body return to normal. Albus held her close, taking in the scent of her hair and relishing at the feel of her skin against his. He kissed the top of her head and she felt him smile against her head. She planted a tender kiss on his shoulder.

"Mmmmmm that was wonderful!" she told him.

"You were divine as always darling." he replied.

"Ssssshhhhh!" she scolded him. "You're making me blush."

"I like it when you blush sweetheart," he answered as he kissed her forehead. "Now let's get some sleep so we will be refreshed in a few hours."

Minerva giggled softly as she snuggled closer into him. He held her close and pulled the silk covers over them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Old Dumbledore Traditions **

Minerva and Albus had been happily married for three months, minus a few short days. They had been the most glorious weeks either had ever known as they slowly began to adjust to married life. Yet the winds of change were blowing ever so softly around them. The signs were there. Only they were so preoccupied with their love that they failed to notice them, however apparent they might be.

Albus continued to teach his classes and even his students noticed a distinct change in his jovial attitude. Since his secret marriage to Minerva, he had grown more comical, more lighthearted and his students only knew that their professor was extremely happy with life. Even when they were caught doing things against the rules, he tended to be more lenient on them, especially after the weekends. No one really knew the reason but rumor had it among the students that one could get away with murder on Monday and Fridays as long as it was Professor Dumbledore that caught them. He seemed to have a spring in his step on those days and an unusual twinkle in his eyes that screamed of his happiness.

After a lengthy discussion or two, Minerva had managed to persuade Albus that despite their marriage, she wanted to continue working for the ministry as an auror. She had already discussed the possibility with Alastor Moody who offered her his assistance in any way. They had agreed that if Albus could be persuaded, that Minerva would not be given any assignments for lengthy periods of time and that most of her work would be based in and around the United Kingdom. She had felt that with those stipulations, Albus might agree more readily to her continued work. Plus, it also gave her the added bonus of being with Albus nearly every night at the castle while being slightly independent from her husband.

Thanks to the Headmaster and with the special permission of the Minister of Magic, Albus and Minerva were allowed to live together in his private quarters, provided that they kept a low profile and did not draw any attention to themselves as a couple. If anyone asked, Miss McGonagall was at the castle on official business in her capacity as an auror and that no further questions would be tolerated. Only a select handful of professors knew the real reason.

So, their days and nights passed quickly and quietly, as they tend to do when one is so much in love. And now, here they were approaching their three-month anniversary. Albus had arranged to transfigure their living quarters into a recreation of the summer cottage as it appeared on their wedding night. He had put in a great deal of time and effort into making this night perfect for her and he was certain that she would be overwhelmed by his efforts. She had promised to return home by seven o'clock and as the clock chimed six-thirty, his heart began to flutter with anticipation.

As Minerva stepped into their private chambers, the sight before her made her want to weep tears of joy. Albus had done a spectacular job in transforming their comfortable bedroom into the scene that had been playing in her mind all day long. She had eagerly anticipated this evening for days. It wasn't a milestone anniversary by any means but everyday with this man made her thankful that their paths had crossed.

"Ah, I see that you've made it to our little makeshift cottage right on time, my dear." As his smooth voice caressed her ears, she began to smile. But before she could turn around to face the man who owned her heart, she felt his arms encircle her waist and his lips begin to lightly graze the side of her neck, just below her ear. Leaning back against his warm body, she sighed deeply at the amount of love and attention he was pouring over her.

Several minutes passed as Albus took his time in showering her with his warm lips and hot breath across her neck and the sides of her face. When his teeth slightly nipped at her earlobe, she could not contain the moan of happiness that came from the very depths of her soul. Pressing more heavily against him, Minerva noticed that she was not the only one feeling the effects of his touches and she began to move her lower body seductively against his, eliciting a groan of pleasure from him.

"Albus, I think now is a perfect time to move to a much more comfortable location and I know the perfect spot. I believe it will be rather large, with white satin sheets and rose petals. Am I correct?" He did not answer her with his words, but instead he scooped her into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom for an evening of romance.

Taking his time in undressing the goddess before him, Albus marveled at the beauty of her body. However, he also noticed some slight changes. As he continued to bathe her body with his kisses and movements, he could not help but notice that her breasts seemed slightly larger. He had noticed it before but as he massaged them and she expressed her desire for him to continue, she also told him how they ached and yet his touch made her want to scream in satisfaction. Lowering his head to her exposed body, he spent several long and leisurely minutes bringing each to its' beautiful peak of perfection. Much to the delight of the woman writhing beneath him and pressing his head even closer to her body.

Moving lower down, he brushed his face and beard against her bare stomach. He remembered how she said it caused an erotic feeling to stir within her as his hair tickled her skin. By this time, she had begun to purr in delight. Running his hands along her sides and back up to her breasts, he could tell that Minerva had gained a pound or two around her waist but she was still the most attractive woman he had ever seen.

As their lovemaking continued, Albus realized that she had been more forceful, demanding even, in bed. She seemed to devour him and still beg for more, a change he was pleasantly surprised to discover. The more he kissed her, the more he moved against her, the more he pleased her, the more she seemed to want…no, need him. At one point he felt that he would certainly die from the absolute blissful feelings she was creating within him as her body reacted to his. Utterly spent and exhausted beyond all belief, the two finally succumbed to fatigue and drifted off to a much-needed and much-deserved rest.

Before Albus woke the next morning, Minerva's eyes popped open as a wave of the familiar feeling swept over her. She was wrapped in the arms of her husband and was so comfortable but the desire to run to the bathroom was almost overpowering her will to stay in the warm bed. After another rush of nausea hit, Minerva knew the inevitable was near. Extracting herself slowly from him, she rushed to the bathroom and not a minute too soon. Feeling the sudden loss of the smooth body pressed into his, Albus woke and noticed that Minerva had disappeared into the bathroom. To him, there was nothing odd about the situation, until he heard the sounds of Minerva being sick.

Rising quickly, he wasted no time in pulling on his dressing gown or his slippers. In a matter of seconds, he was kneeling beside her shaking body as another wave of sickness swept through her. Summoning their robes, he helped her slide into hers in an attempt to stave off the cold and then did the same for himself. Half an hour later, he gently scooped her weakened body into his arms and carried her back to the bed.

"My dear, I want you to lie here while I go get Poppy Pomfrey. You remember her don't you? She's our new medi-witch and I want her to take a look at you." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead and went to walk away but her hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Albus, I will be fine. Just give me a few minutes to rest and I'll be good as new. I think I have some sort of cold because this has been happening for days now. Usually if I am really still, it will subside." Pulling on his arm, she could not help but notice the concern in his eyes. "Please come back to bed and hold me. I'm sure that'll help more than any medi-witch and her vile tasting potions."

Looking deeply into the soft green eyes of his wife, he knew that he could not deny her anything. Against his better judgment, Albus slipped between the sheets and immediately wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist as his hands soothingly rubbed her back. Within minutes, she had drifted off to sleep and he decided that a trip to the hospital wing was in order. Carefully and quietly, he got up, dressed, and set off to find the help Minerva desperately needed.

When Poppy arrived, Minerva was not amused to see that Albus had gone against her wishes for medical treatment but once he explained how worried he was, she felt that the only way to ease his fears would be to prove him wrong. So, she allowed the skilled healer to perform the necessary tests and evaluations as Albus waited impatiently in their sitting room.

"Minerva, I have completed my tests and I know what's making you ill." Raised eyebrows were enough to spur the woman into speeding up her diagnosis. "Congratulations are in order for you and Albus. You're going to have a baby. By my calculations, you are right at three months. I can't believe you didn't think of that possibility yourself."

"Madame Pomfrey, you can't be serious! We've only been married for three months. If what you're saying is true, then that would mean that we conceived on our wedding night."

"Minerva, I've heard of stranger things. Besides both of you are powerful and I think that extends to activities other than just magic." A blush crept over Minerva's face at the remembrance of their fierce lovemaking from the night before. Feeling a bit more confident, she began to ask thinly veiled questions about her increase in appetites, both with food and the attentions of her husband. And over the course of the next half hour, Poppy briefly explained that what she was feeling was normal and after she and Albus had discussed it, they should stop by her office. She would need to examine Minerva and they could discuss any questions at that time. "But for now, there is an anxious man waiting in the next room that needs to be told the happy news. I'll leave you two alone but don't hesitate to send for me."

As Poppy opened the door, the man on the other side made no attempts to hide his eagerness at seeing his wife. Walking briskly to her side, he carefully sat beside her on the bed and kissed her delicately on the tip of her nose. "So, my dear, what did she say?"

"Sweetheart, do you remember what you said to me on our wedding night?" Assuring her that he said many things that night, most in the heat of passion, he asked her to be slightly more specific before he answered. Otherwise, his words might lead to deeds and he felt that she probably wasn't up for that adventure this particular morning.

"Sorry. We were making toasts to each other and there was a slight mention of children. Now do you remember?" A broad smile had started to form on her lips and she saw the bright twinkle return to his eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me? I mean, Minerva, are we going to…are we…a little one of our very own?" Shaking her head was all she could do in answer to his half spoken question. Tears of joy were streaming down their faces as he kissed her passionately before pulling back to stare into her face.

"My love, I always thought that it was an old tale passed down from generations before me. Never did I realize the truth behind it. But now it all makes sense and I couldn't be happier! Our very own tiny Minerva…"

"Or a tiny Albus…and would you care to enlighten us about what you meant by your comments about truths behind words and things making sense?"

Pulling her tightly against his body, she snuggled against his chest and felt every word as it reverberated within him. "For generations, back as far as anyone can remember, the Dumbledore men have carried their new wives to the summer cottage for the first night of their honeymoon, just as we did. The cottage changes to reflect the desires and the tastes of each couple. Oddly though, approximately nine months later, that couple is blessed with the birth of a child. I am told that is where I was conceived. There has only been one exception."

A silence descended upon them until Minerva couldn't stand the suspense. "Well, Albus finish the story!" He went on to tell her that over the years only one couple had failed to conceive but it had later been discovered that the couple did not consummate their marriage until the following evening, in a different location entirely. Seems they got into a minor argument over something neither of them could remember later and he spent the night on the floor. Albus then went on to explain to Minerva that he had noted several changes in her body, beginning with her slightly larger breasts and tummy. Nuzzling into her neck he also pointed out that he had been utterly blown away by her bedroom antics and their frequency.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in bed as they spoke of their unborn child and all of the possibilities. By nightfall, it was determined that Minerva would resign as an auror the following Monday and they would both go to the Headmaster and inform him of their wonderful news. But for this one day they wanted to keep the news to themselves and enjoy their secret.

Late at night, six months later, Minerva was awakened by a sharp pain. She tried to remain calm as she roused Albus from his deep sleep and explained to him that she needed Poppy. It was time for the birth and she would need all the assistance she could get. With a tender kiss upon her lips and a promise to return shortly, Albus was gone in a swirl of robes to tell their friend that it was time.

The delivery was not as hard as Minerva had anticipated. With Albus caringly rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her, she had little difficulty with the birth. Hours later, Minerva and Albus were holding their little bundles of joy as Poppy finished cleaning up the room. None had been more surprised at the prospect of twins as the medi-witch when she first performed the charm telling her the sex of the baby. She had doubted the results and ended up casting the charm twice more before she was confident in telling the parents to be that they would be welcoming a boy and a girl to the world.

Upon learning the shocking news of twins, Albus and Minerva had decided to each name a child. Albus wanted the honor of naming their little Minerva and that left Minerva to name their tiny Albus. But, they also decided to keep the names a secret until the day of their birth, even from each other.

"Albus, are you ready to officially name your daughter?" Minerva practically beamed as she took in the sight of her husband holding a tiny little girl wrapped in a pink blanket.

"I thought and thought of a suitable name for our little lass and one set of names kept popping into my head. I would like to introduce you to your daughter, Mirabelle Athena McGonagall Dumbledore." Warm tears trickled down the bright cheeks of Minerva as she looked into the tear-streaked face of her husband.

"Albus, did you realize that you have chosen the name of my favorite grandmother and my mother and combined them?" He wasted no time in telling her that he wanted to honor the most important women in his life by naming their firstborn girl after them.

"You see, my dear those women must've been amazing, just like you. Their influences on your life have given me the most precious gift of all…a loving wife that is more radiant than the sun, more knowledgeable than a library, and softer than the new fallen snow. And just like her name, our daughter will be just as extraordinary as her mother." Placing a warm kiss on her lips, he allowed all the love in his heart to flow from him and into their embrace. As she pulled back, she smiled sweetly and looked down at their son.

"Well little lad, I think it's time I introduced you to your wonderful father." Shifting slightly so that Albus could see the face of his newborn son, Minerva continued. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I would like for you to meet your son, Elias Aberforth McGonagall Dumbledore." Shocked at her declaration, Albus struggled for words. "I too, chose the names of men that are important to you. I wanted to honor your family by naming him after his grandfather and his uncle."

As the sun reached the noon sky, the happy family took a moment to thank the gods above for enlarging their family in such a remarkable way. As Minerva, tired from the delivery and emotional events from the past few hours, drifted off to sleep, Albus stayed awake and cuddled each of his children. After they too had fallen into the land of dreams and rest, he gently placed them into their cradles and returned to Minerva.

As she snuggled against his chest, he felt an overwhelming amount of pride and joy. Kissing the top of her head, he vowed to make their lives as special and exciting as possible while always protecting them. Drifting off to sleep, he heard Minerva whisper to him.

"I love you Albus. Give me a few weeks and we can start working on number three!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her remark. Maybe tomorrow would be a good time to inform her about the old saying regarding the Dumbledore men and the first wedding anniversary! "I love you too, my Minerva. Sleep well."

_**Finite**_


End file.
